Bike Ride
by DrWheezy
Summary: Sirius takes Remus for a ride on his bike... or is it the other way around! *eyebrow waggle*
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was speeding. Remus could feel the wind rushing past him pulling at his cheeks and whipping through his hair. He clung tighter to Sirius' leather jacket, winding his arms a little more around his chest. He pressed his face into Sirius' neck, inhaling his scent as he watched the headlight slice through the darkness. There was something almost warm and spicy about Sirius' scent that caused a burning sensation to flare inside him. Adrenaline was coursing through his body; Remus didn't think he had ever felt quite so exhilarated before.

Sirius turned the bike hard into a particularly sharp bend and Remus was forced to cling tighter to him. He pressed himself into Sirius back and he felt his friend stiffen slightly between his thighs. Maybe it was the adrenaline; Remus' pounding heart or his reckless lust, but a mischievous smirk spread across his face. He slid off his hands up to the zip on Sirius' jacket and eased it ever so slowly down his chest. Sirius stiffened a little more but didn't move or speak to stop him.

Sirius' thin white t-shirt was now exposed slightly and Remus slid one hand inside the jacket. He clawed lightly at the shirt; teasing the areas he knew concealed Sirius' nipples. He felt Sirius give a sharp intake of breath but he still didn't move to stop Remus; nor did he reduce his speed.

Remus felt incensed when Sirius didn't rebuff him and he slid his other hand down to Sirius inner thigh. Sirius definitely gasped this time and a Remus felt a small shiver run down his spine as he slid his hand up Sirius thigh to his crotch. He slowly but firmly began to massage the significant bulge, enhanced by his impossibly tight jeans. The bulge began to harden and soon it was straining at the seams of the jeans that imprisoned it.

Remus felt his heart rate increase again, racing erratically now, but from nerves as he lifted his hand to the button of Sirius' jeans. He popped it open with ease, almost as if it were eager to be undone. As he slid down the fly with a little more difficulty his hand brushed against bulge beneath, now only concealed by thin cotton, and the motorbike swerved suddenly. Remus clung tightly to Sirius again for a second as he righted the bike and regained control; his fingers dug tightly into Sirius' chest. Remus noticed Sirius was breathing deeply and unevenly now and then he realised that so was he.

He paused for a minute to be sure Sirius really did have control again; he'd slowed down a little now. Then, determined not to give up that easily, Remus moved his hand purposefully back towards Sirius' groin. This time he stopped just short and teased Sirius' t-shirt up slightly. He teased the skin and the small trail of dark hair on his stomach, tickling it with his fingers. Sirius shuddered again.

Remus slid his fingers down, slipping them under the waistband of Sirius boxers. His hands brushed roughly against him and the bike swerved again. One of Remus' hands dug forcefully into Sirius' chest again; the one inside Sirius shorts grabbed hold of the contents.

"Fuck, Moony," Sirius half groaned, half grasped as he struggled to hold onto the bike.

"Should I stop," Remus breathed, what he hoped was seductively in Sirius' ear. Sirius swerved the bike onto the shoulder and brought the bike to an abrupt halt.

"Fuck, no," he growled reaching one hand around behind him and pulling Remus' head closer to his neck and sliding his other into his boxers to grip Remus. Sirius' hand guided Remus to start with, implying pressure where needed and controlling the speed as Remus rubbed him vigorously.

Not a thought was spared for the cars that passed them on the darken road as Sirius arched back into Remus, groaning and grunting without shame. Sirius' body began to buck and shudder violently, his breaths came in deep, ragged rasps and he came loudly lurching forward and gripping the handlebars of the bike for support.

Remus eased his hand slowly from Sirius's boxers and wrapped his arms around his friend's chest instead, holding him gently as Sirius struggled to regain control over his breathing.

"Wow, Moons," Sirius breathed after a minute or so.

"You ok?" Remus muttered in his ear.

"Oh, yes," he exclaimed. "Fuck me..."

"Now?" Remus asked teasingly. Sirius slid one hand round and firmly grabbed Remus' crotch sending a shooting fire through his body and making him gasp loudly.

"Oh, just you wait 'til I get you home..." he threatened mischievously and started the bike back up, pulling onto the road and speeding away without bothering to fasten his fly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started this sooo long ago and chickened out but I'm in a mega 'finishing things' place at the moment and so it is finished. It is dirty; dirtier than anything else I've written and probably dirtier than anything else I ever will again. I feel sullied and unclean. So, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Sirius swung the bike into the darkened street on which his small apartment lay. Remus could feel his excitement and anticipation churning deep in his stomach. With every bump and tremor of the bike the swelling in his trousers rubbed against Sirius body and sent shots of electricity though him.

Instead of pulling up at the front of the building as normal Sirius continued past, turning sharply into a dingy alleyway that ran behind. The bike screeched to a halt next to the tall red brick wall and Sirius knocked down the stand with his foot. Eager to get inside and receive his 'punishment' Remus leapt from the bike and started back towards the house. He had barely gone two steps however before a strong hand firmly grabbed his wrist and twisted him around.

Sirius had slipped from the bike too and looking up at Remus seductively through his lashes, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. Remus swallowed hard. Sirius pulled on Remus' arm again forcing him around until he was leaning with his back against the bike. Sirius stepped closer pressing his firm body against Remus' causing him to lean back slightly over the bike which was at slightly awkward height.

His discomfort was soon forgotten however as Sirius' hands started to slide firmly up his inner thigh. Remus gasped and felt a shudder run through his body making his toes curl and the fiery lust in his groin burn stronger. Sirius' long fingers began to claw at the fastening on his trousers; popping the button and pulling the zip open at a speed that seemed agonizingly slow to Remus. Sirius tugged gently at Remus' trousers, widening the opening and exposing Remus' excitement. He then grazed a finger ever so lightly up the rock hard bulge, so lightly that it was almost unnoticeable except for the trail of fire it left in its wake.

A desperate groan escaped Remus as Sirius withdrew his hand but it soon returned pulling at the hem of his shirt before sliding it up revealing his scarred chest. Remus could no longer take it and his head tilted back eyes closed and mouth opened in silent euphoria as Sirius trailed the tip of his nose up his front. His warm breath tickled Remus' skin as it progressed up his stomach to his chest. His teeth began to nip at the skin, moving slightly to tease at Remus' nipples causing him to arch into the touch and groan with pleasure of it.

Suddenly Sirius' fingers were entwined in Remus' hair insistently pulling him forwards until their mouths crashed together, kissing hungrily, aggressively. Remus' ears thrummed from the heat that was rising in him. His hands clawed desperately at Sirius' back pressing him closer and feeling the stirrings in Sirius' still unbuttoned trousers as he did so. Sirius let out a low growl and removed his hand from Remus' hair to wrench down his jeans and boxers. As the cool air hit his burning erection Remus gasped in shock.

Sirius' mouth left Remus' and appeared moments later wrapping its warmth around his exposed cock. Remus could barely control himself; he seemed to have left the ground and was floating on a cloud of ecstasy. As swiftly as it had appeared Sirius' mouth disappeared again, leaving Remus' wet making the hit of the cold air more shocking than before.

Sirius' hands grabbed Remus' arms roughly and spun him around, forcing him to lean forwards over the bike. Both partied emitted guttural grunts and groans as Sirius pushed Remus down. At the same time he took one of his hands tugging the waistband of his own boxers down. Sirius grasped his own throbbing erection in his hand a pressed it against Remus' perfectly presented backside. Remus groaned again at the promise of the contact and that was all Sirius needed.

He thrust forward purposefully, filling Remus with his own burning desire. Remus cried out in pleasure, flailing his arm back, his fingers digging into the first thing they made contact with which happened to be Sirius' thigh. Sirius pulled out slightly before plunging back into his friend.

Soon both men were crying out, the noises echoing loudly in the narrow alleyway. Not a thought crossed either mind for the sanity of the neighbours.

Remus couldn't contain himself any longer; blood was rushing in his ears, drowning out all sound and he couldn't catch his breath. As Sirius drove into him one final time the world collapsed around him. He yelped as he felt his release; his eyes screwed in exhaustion as his body bucked beneath the other boys. His breath returned in great ragged gulps. He could feel Sirius resting heavily on his back, his legs trembling slightly against Remus' own and the telltale warmth leaking down his thigh.

Remus tried to turn to face Sirius, to look into the other boy's dark eyes but found he did not have the energy.

"Moony?" Sirius breathed.

Remus said something that sounded like 'flerph' and the two boys began to laugh breathily, still draped over the bike. The laughter faded slowly and Remus felt some small portion of energy returning to him.

"Again?" he asked jokingly, to which Sirius replied with incredulity,

"Gimme a chance, would you?" He dragged himself to his feet allowing Remus up and gave his glistening backside a playful slap as he bent to pull up trousers. "Get your arse inside and put the kettle on!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry to tell you this but I doubt there will ever be anymore to this so I hope you're as satisfied as my two beautiful boys are – well mentally at least.


End file.
